Crying isn't allowed
by Ree-Vance
Summary: Lucy liked the sky today. Natsu hated the Lucy today.


Crying is forbidden

A breeze passed through the golden hair of Lucy Heartfilia. The world outside was bright and sunny, the sky a baby blue. Every once in a while Lucy would think of her baby when she stared at the sky. Would it have her hair color? Pink? Maybe it would be a girl. Maybe it would be a loud boy; who loved his mother more than anything. What if her baby was nothing like that? What if her child, her sweet sweet tiny innocent child, hated her? Maybe it didn't, it would break her heart if it did. Anyone could hate her, for what happened, anyone. She was part of Fairy Tail, she should have been able to stop it from happening, but she couldn't. They would hate her for leaving them, her child would hate her for not saving her/him. But... maybe no one did. Maybe they all knew why and accepted it.

Maybe.

Lucy didn't have a baby, so such thoughts were downright _stupid_ and _silly_. Her butt ached a bit from sitting on the ledge of the guild's roof; it was a nice day out so she sat up there. Her blue skirt ruffled in said breeze, the people of Magnolia should be honored to have the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to see her-

"Lonely?" A rough voice asked. The owner stood behind her, heat rolling off his body and crawling along the ground until it caressed her arms. The guild roof was slick, he wouldn't be able to stay up there with her much longer. He shouldn't even be up there with the deep in thought girl. You could never tell him what to do anyway.

"No." She said with a sigh. Brown orbs fell onto the ground directly below her. It was slippery on the roof, she could fall to the ground. It would hurt, it was a high fall, she wouldn't be able to stop it either. Natsu grunted and crossed his arms over his chest before plopping rather fussily next to the blonde.

"Everyone is lonely right now you know." His onyx eyes narrowing at the ground she was staring at.

"Even you, almighty Salamander?" A laugh passed her dry lips, he only paused for a moment to wonder why she was here. Maybe this wasn't Lucy, this must be a new Lucy to replace the old one. New Lucy was scaring the _fire_ out of the mage; she was sickening to look at, he _hated _Lucy right now. How dare she be here sitting next to him on the roof staring at the sky when right below them is...!

"Yes, even me, I just can't believe you Lucy!" He ran a tanned hand through his hair in aggravation. New Lucy was so.. so dumb! So stupid! Lucy's eyes flinched at his words, they bit through her heart. "How could you? How _dare_ you?" Natsu pointed his finger at Lucy. Her defenses shot up at that moment, she rose to her feet and yelled back at Natsu.

"How dare I? How dare you treat me like that!" His eye twitched. "How could I? How could you act like I could just blow it off! How was I supposed to stop it Natsu? How.." Her voice lowered. "It was out of my control.. you know it... I know it..."

Natsu's teeth dug into his lip, he looked away ashamed at himself. Lucy was more than just nakama to him, what happened hit him the hardest. Frustration at Lucy, frustration at Igneel, frustration at himself, took control of him. It burst out like his fire, raging and unseeing.

"Lucy, I-"

"I would have stopped it." She cut him off, her voice crawling with un-shed tears. "Did you think that I didn't try?"

"No that's not-"

"My keys... were thrown in the river..." Her body shook slowly. "Loki... couldn't pop out, cats hate water and all." Her head tilted back, his ears heard the slow intake of air. "I was helpless, I was vunerable." Lucy rocked back and forth on her heels.

"You aren't helpless." He retorted walking closer to her, to feel her.. to hold her..

"But I was. Helpless people are vunerable. Strong people aren't vulnerable. Strong people don't-"

"Don't say it." His eyes were crammed shut, his fists tightly wound to themselves. Lucy blinked.

"Sorry." Natsu calmed himself down.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"_Lucy Heartfilia, 25, loved by all of Magnolia and Edolas. Her hair brighter than dawn's first light, her smile like the stars who protect her..."_

"I'm not." A wind blew her hair behind her, Natsu's to cover his eyes.

"_...thank you for coming here today, it wasn't easy to show up... but you all did, truly... t-thank.. you.."_

"Huh...? Yes you are, you're right in front of me-"

"Natsu. Face it. Lying isn't helping anything."

"_Walking home one night..."_

"No. You're here with me. I know you are."

"_Lucy was followed and..."_

"I'm dead Natsu, the me you see... is just your imagination."

"_Murdered."_

**xXxXx**

**That's right! I'M NOT DEAD YET. /shot **

**Well, now I am xD Just kidding~ This is a one-shot for Litashe's Fairy Tail contest : D **

**V**

**El link to epic contest**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway, school is being a (Pardon my french) BITCH right now so the only thing I can do (and still pass) is this contest. OTL **

**So, no, I am not ignoring you dear readers and friends on FF. I am just swamped in work. **

**-Ree**


End file.
